¿Esto realmente esta pasando?
by Superasdfghjkl
Summary: Esta historia se me ocurrió en un sueño y trata de el genderbender de Hiyama Kyoteru y Kaai Yuki (Loliconkjfdgndkjg) es mi primer fic así que acepto criticas constructivas :I


Vocaloid y personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas compañias y eso  
(lo que una tiene que poner para que no la demanden :c)

* * *

Todo comenzó una mañana tranquila en la que los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba y parecía un día prometedor hasta que se el sonido fuerte de una alarma invadían los pequeños tímpanos de una niña. Una niña cuyo nombre era Kaai Yuki, aunque sus amigos y conocidos solo la llamaban Yuki. El despertador no paraba de sonar hasta que una somnolienta Yuki lo apago con demasiada pereza en sus movimientos solo para poder regresar a dormir, pero, recordó inmediatamente que ese mismo día regresaría a clases después de unas largas vacaciones de invierno lo cual ocasiono que la chica se levantara cual rayo para ponerse su uniforme y arreglarse.  
-¡Adios! – Se escuchó gritar la voz de la niña señalando que ya era hora de irse a la escuela.

* * *

**Yuki POV **  
¿Quién soy yo?, soy Yuki, una niña que acaba de cumplir 11 años. Se podría decir que mi vida es como la de cualquier niña normal de mi edad, es decir, vivo con mis padres, asisto a la escuela, tengo amigos, me gusta mucho cantar y divertirme en mis tiempos libres, de hecho, mis mejores amigas se llaman Miku , Rin y Gumi. Hoy es mi primer día de clases después de haber pasado unas agradables vacaciones de invierno, se podría decir que estoy realmente emocionada por volver a ver a todos mis amigos y conocidos. Aunque eso sí, mi padre me dijo que me tenía estrictamente prohibido andar teniendo un novio a esta edad, pero yo le dije que no se preocupara ya que no me interesan esas cosas honestamente. Pero cambiando de tema, Gumi me había dicho hace unos días que tendríamos una profesora nueva, eso sonó interesante aunque lo único que espero es que sea una buena profesora con todos y poder llevarme bien con ella…

* * *

La pequeña Yuki ahora se encontraba en las puertas de la escuela justo antes de que toque la campana y eso era una buena señal de que había llegado tiempo y de que aún tenía tiempo de llegar y poder conversar con sus amigas respecto a cómo les había ido en sus respectivas vacaciones.  
Iba tranquilamente pasando por aquel gran patio y contemplado el ambiente escolar que ya había olvidado a pesar de que solo habían pasado dos semanas, lo primero que pudo notar fue a su amiga Miku desde lo lejos dirigiéndose al área de secundaria ya que Miku cursaba el último año de esta.  
-¡Miku, aquí estoy!—Le dijo efusiva para hacer que la notará, lo cual había logrado. Miku corrió hacia el lugar de Yuki para poder saludarla y hablar con ella, enseguida, las dos se encontraron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo después de tanto tiempo. -¡Yuki, hasta que te veo!, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones-  
-Bien, aunque fue aburrimiento básicamente…-  
-Igual jaja, ¿escuchaste que habrían dos nuevas profesoras?, creo que hay una en tu clase y la otra estará en tu clase-  
-Bueno, eso ya me había dicho Gumi hace días pero no le puse atención al asunto-  
-Bueno que más da, de seguro serán aburridas y gritonas como la mayoría de los profesores aquí-  
-Quien sabe y a lo mejor jaja-  
Pero entonces, la campana sonó de repente y eso significaba que era tiempo de irse a clases y las dos amigas mejor salieron corriendo mientras se despedían antes de meterse en problemas.  
-¡Adios Yuki~! –  
-¡Adios Miku!- Ambas gritaban mientras se dirigían corriendo hacia sus aulas correspondientes.

* * *

Ahora Yuki se iba hacia su aula para sentarse en medio de Gumi y Rin como era de costumbre desde siempre. Se podía ver que ambas chicas también tenían una animada conversación sobre cosas que hicieron en las vacaciones mientras que notaron la llegada de su amiga de cabellos azabache y le saludaron e incluyeron en su plática.  
-¡Hey Yuki!, ¿Co...- Pregunto la peli verde hasta ser interrumpida por su compañera de al lado.  
-Si le vas a preguntar cómo le fue en las vacaciones déjame decirte que tu pregunta ya está demasiado repetida y aburrida—Interrumpió una divertida rubia mientras era golpeada en la cabeza por Gumi.  
-Oigan tranquilas chicas, no es para tanto.- Trataba de tranquilizarlas mientras se sentaba en su lugar.  
-Si pero.. Odio cuando Rin hace eso y lo saben..-  
-¡Pero sabes que lo hago de broma!-  
-Está bien, no me enojare contigo esta vez solo porque aquí esta Yuki-  
-Po r fin..-  
-¡OIGAN YA LLEGO LA NUEVA PROFESORA!- Grito alarmado un alumno al azar mientras todos corrian como locos a sus respectivos lugares antes de que los notaran. Yuki solo pudo observar una sombra acercarse a la puerta desde su lugar…  
**Continuara..**

* * *

**Se que esta algo corto como para ser el primer capitulo pero kdjndkjfn tratare de mejora ya que este es mi primer fanfic u_u  
¿reviews? :c**


End file.
